


[Protagoneil] 非典型病假

by Sen_2324



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Bottom! Neil, HP AU, M/M, Neil is Max, protagoneil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sen_2324/pseuds/Sen_2324
Summary: 尼尔因为时间转换门的魔法事故变成了小男孩
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 13





	[Protagoneil] 非典型病假

**Author's Note:**

> 尼尔=麦克斯为前提，逆转门=大型时间转换器，基本就是个魔法版的信条，充满了对魔法世界的胡改。

“这是……”

他觉得自己不会喜欢即将得到的答案。

“魔法事故。”尼尔兴高采烈地回答，“只是单纯肉体上的减龄，不影响当前心智。”

旁边更小一点的那个他则看上去不大高兴。

“这是第一次，你会习惯的。”大点儿的那个安慰小点儿的那个。

“还有第二次？”

“还有很多次。修时间转换门有一定概率出现这种事故，算是工伤。别担心，魔法部会承担起相关费用的。”

“我担心的不是这个。”他看向另一位，“医院那边怎么说？”

“‘暂无风险，有待观察’。”小一点儿的尼尔闷闷不乐地说。

“别听圣芒戈的，他们没处理过这种情况。给你个过来人的经验之谈：最多一周就会恢复了，期间别碰任何跟时间转换有关的玩意儿，包括短期内接触过门的人，比如组织里的其他成员，比如我。”尼尔摊开手夸张地后退了两步，“那种魔法在性状不稳定的时候会残留在身体上，要几天才能消散。”

“这么简单？”

“就这么简单。你这几天没进过门吧？得花点儿时间照看他了。”

“凯特拜托我‘照看’他可指的不是这种‘照看’。”男人小声嘟哝。

“没那么麻烦，你会习惯的。”尼尔语调轻快，掏出怀表瞄了一眼，说，“我还有正事要忙，那么……回见。”

他灵活地转了下魔杖，一蹬脚就地移形换影了。

年长的男人目送未来的恋人在一声“噼啪”中消失，暗暗长叹了一口气，又长叹一口，蹲下来看向坐在椅子上的“时间转换门故障事件受害者”。他穿着圣芒戈的小码病号服，头发看上去比那个乐于享受亲手制造的混乱状况的自己更凌乱，抿着嘴巴，颇为 可怜地眨巴着眼睛，小腿并拢往后不安地收起来。他现在的腿长才勉强够到地面，看上去完全就是个学龄小男孩。

“对不起，我不是故意要制造麻烦。”他小声道歉。

“不是你的错，没必要道歉。”年长者摸了摸少年毛茸茸的小脑袋。如果要追责的话，是他选择让一个新人负责修复破损的时间转换门，他才是应该道歉的那一个。还有那个大一点的尼尔，他现在开始怀疑前几日尼尔穿门而来并不是为了带着既定未来教他如何指导年轻版的自己的，搞不好就是为了促成现在这个局面。

毕竟，“发生的已经发生”。

为了避免尼尔接触到任何近期通过门的人事物，魔法部给他们安排了一个新的临时安全屋用于休养。缺点是离组织在伦敦的“办公地点”有点远，考虑到转换门和大部分有时间魔法属性的物品都在“办公地点”，这应该算是个优点。对尼尔来说最大的好处是他的导师也被一同打包住了进来，这是综合考虑了保密性和安全性以及其他因素（比如某个人的愧疚心理）之后的必然结果。

应尼尔的恳求，他没有告知凯特。她远在大洋对岸，对故友的信任足以让她安心放松地打理一场魔法物品拍卖会，而不是每天用飞路网或者水晶球甚至是茶叶来确保自己的儿子能适应在信条的实习工作（这事她在尼尔还在用麦克斯的身份读书时就尝试过了，说实话，效果不大好）。

“偶尔来这么一下也挺好。”尼尔抱着椅背笑眯眯地说。他已经适应了突然缩水的身体，下巴搁在椅背上，两脚轻快地踢踏，看着自己的临时监护人来来回回忙碌给屋子加多重防护。倒不是说他不想分担一些，但咒语效力随着肉身的减龄也开始大幅降低，他想帮忙也派不上用场。晚饭后，尼尔发现简单如清洁咒也不灵光了，餐叉只无力地抽搐了两下，下边的盘子则纹丝不动，肉渣和油污依然亲亲热热地粘在一起不分彼此。年长者走过来敲敲魔杖，打断了他跟餐具的单方面对峙，顺便把盘子和刀叉都送回了橱柜里。

“别勉强自己。”男人拍拍他的肩膀，“这几天就好好休息吧，就当是重过暑假。”

“我进霍格沃茨时用的咒语就比这复杂了，”尼尔撅着嘴小声反驳，一边自然地转过身来抱住了身边的男人。

年长者沉默了片刻。

“尼尔。”

“嗯哼。”少年的脸埋在他胸膛，并没有动弹。

“你该去睡觉了。”这个话题转移得非常生硬，他知道。

“这个点？你总得给我一点时间消化晚餐。”尼尔抬起头来，眉眼柔软，带着一点儿试探性地邀请意味。

他们在对视中沉默了一会儿，最终他的“临时监护人”垮了肩膀败下阵来。

“行吧。”男人的喉间发出一声代表妥协的咕哝。

随后他们在外面花了三个多小时驱赶地精和其他无关紧要的魔法生物。等到尼尔带着两脚泥巴和满心疲倦回到屋里时，已经没有半点多余的精力来想起自己旖旎的小心思了。

“我们在这儿最多住上半个月，有必要打理得这么仔细吗……”男孩瘫在沙发上发牢骚。

“消化晚餐，你说的。”男人耸耸肩，有些好笑地看着男孩懒懒地翻过身去用背影抗议。

“你不能这样残害青少年，我还在长身体呢。”前一天还是新晋傲罗的青少年理直气壮地说，“不能用成年人的体力来估量。”

这话倒也没有错。但他的目的就是消耗掉尼尔多余的心力，能成功把一些有道德争议的情况扼杀在了摇篮里，非常值得。他简单清理了男孩腿上的污泥，然后将人送去了浴室。趁着这个间隙，在客厅跟进了一下组织那边的情况。一切如常，毫不意外。惠勒汇报完之后壁炉空了几秒，随后火焰又明亮了一点，蓝色的光里冒出了另一张熟悉的脸。

“晚上好。”来自未来的尼尔说，“怎么样，还习惯吗？”

“勉勉强强。”男人说，“你有什么可以预告的吗？我觉得我需要一点定心丸好在这段假期里过得轻松一点。”

尼尔纯良无害的脸在火光里显得有点怪异：“噢，没什么意外情况——如果你担心的是这个的话，那边很安全。防护咒完全没排上用场。”

“你知道我说的不是这个。”

尼尔眨眨眼。

他衷心希望其他人给尼尔留了一点私人空间而不是围聚在旁边凝听领导的工作指示。

“你……他没有在这期间捣乱吧？”

“取决于你对‘捣乱’的定义是什么了。”尼尔的眼神漂移了一下，“他只是看上去年幼，本质上还是个成年人。他知道分寸的。”

“我相信他知道分寸。”男人长舒口气。

“我只是不太相信他会保持分寸。”

之后的几日他没再见到未来的尼尔，和现在的这一个也勉强相安无事。重回年少的身体给了尼尔发掘亲密关系的新机会，他俨然把自己活回了青春期，可真正的十六岁麦克斯可没有这种肆意妄为的底气，他既不会像个 印随学习的 小动物亦步亦趋找存在感，也不敢出其不意地扑上来索吻；至于半夜三更偷偷溜进来爬床，这是百分百的热恋期尼尔行为。男人不得不给卧室门加了个咒语，以免哪天睡到一半发现自己被人扒了裤子。幸好尼尔白天还算老实，稍微越界的肢体接触至少还在可控范围内，即使不用魔杖他也可以靠体格叫对方适可而止。

尼尔当然没放弃攻克房门上的咒语，从阿拉霍洞开到霹雳爆炸，各类解锁或者破坏型咒语都试了个遍，大部分时候毫无反应，小部分情况则是冒个火花以示鼓励，执行效果基本与哑炮出手无异。他抱怨说花时间琢磨死磕咒语可能还不如就地学起撬锁技能会更容易达成目标，这让男人悄悄庆幸了一番。

他们在勾引和守备中悠闲度假至第四日，年长者照例在客厅处理信条那边的日常工作，楼上轰隆一声，天花板一震，扑簌扑簌往下落了好些灰。他抓着魔杖冲上楼，看到男孩抓着魔杖坐在地上，头发又支棱起来了，脸上沾着灰尘，睁大眼睛看过来。左侧墙面原本应当是他的房门的地方地方出现了一个巨大的洞，木片和碎石堆成的垃圾将他们隔在两头遥遥相望。

“我只是擦了一下魔杖……这次真的什么都没做。”尼尔举起双手一脸无辜。

“你受伤没？”男人挥着魔杖让那些碎木片旋转起来给他腾出一条路，然后大步走过去扳着男孩的肩膀仔细检查。

“没有，它是从内部破裂开来的。嘿，我真的没事……”

他的监护人确认真的没有伤口和淤青才暗暗松了口气。

“我觉得在你恢复之前最好不要再碰魔杖了。”

“我想也是。”尼尔看上去有点丧气。

他不是特别擅长修理，花了一点儿时间才复原了房门、墙面和其他被波及的杂物。期间尼尔一直咬着唇在一旁看他动手，一副若有所思的样子。等他收起了魔杖，才倚着右侧完好无损的墙面发问：“你说这会不会是恢复的前兆？”

“也许吧。”他敷衍地结束了对话，把人赶去洗漱，又下楼回到客厅继续工作。

“我猜你刚修完房门？”壁炉里的人换成了尼尔。

“——还有墙和一小块地板。他的魔杖失控了，跟他的身体状况有关系吗？”

“算是吧。”尼尔含糊地说，“说到这个……唔，我猜你需要一个预告……”

“是指？”

尼尔回避了男人的眼神，把一头金发揉得更加乱了。他吞吞吐吐地表示，楼上那个自己藏有一支福灵剂。

男人皱起了眉，“他哪里来的？” 福灵剂可不是什么能在占卜商店随便买到的幸运药水。

“未来的你。”他飞快地看了一眼自己的导师，“严格来说其实是萨特家的遗产，你找到后作为成人礼送给他了。”

男人试着消化了一下这段话里的信息量。

“我猜这是个需要记录下来的提示。”

“如果你有疑惑过他为什么没在十八岁生日那晚爬上你的床，答案是：我尝试了，但被‘你’拦住了。 作为补偿，你送了我一瓶福灵剂。 ”

Good Luck. 一个来自未来传递至过去的祝福。作为一份礼物，送给一个决定抛弃过去和姓名、加入一个没有生死保障的组织的年轻人。

“你说： **‘不是今天’** 。” 尼尔捏着小指，面颊红了。

男人张了张嘴，还是决定不要对未来的自己多加评判。

“总之，虽然时效不长，但足够他达成目的了。”火焰里的年轻人拿手指虚虚比划出一个小瓶子，做了个仰头一口闷的动作。

他一时间不知道应该作出什么反应。

“他就这么用掉了？用在这里？”

“ **‘不是今天’** ，那么 **‘总有一天’** 。老实说，你把他严严实实地挡在外面，挺伤人心的。”

男人抹了把脸。

“我以为他已经学到了足够多的教训。”

“他的心智确实没变，但躯体状态会反过来影响心理状态。”尼尔看上去有点心虚，“而且，青春期的求而不得一直让他耿耿于怀……抱歉。”

“那不是你的错。”他轻声说。

尼尔摆摆手，露出一个充满歉意的笑容，火焰熄灭了。

当晚他做了个梦，梦到男孩咬着那个小瓶子仰起头一饮而尽，然后手脚并用朝他爬过来。他看上去不比他们初见时大很多，眼圈又湿又红，仿佛喝下去的不是福灵剂而是春药。他的小手摸上他的膝盖，指尖一路掠向下腹，撩起一串火花。

“你在等我长大吗？”他的声音又轻又委屈。

“……还是在等我放弃？”

他无法动弹。

麦克斯凑了上来，像是一团棉花糖，融化后裹住了他。摇摆中那张小嘴鲜艳欲滴，张张合合，无声地吟叫，随后化为海鸟，扑扇着飞起来，再俯冲入水。他将年幼的恋人从海里里捞出来，男孩身上还挂着海草，就这么湿漉漉地坐在了他的阴茎上。船破开了海，打出白色的浪花，他们一同在汽笛声中摇晃。不对……不应该是这样的。他想说这不是我的船，男孩凑上来舔过他脸上的雨水。你得习惯起来，他回答。然后他沉入海底，在凝滞的重力里破开少年单薄的鱼尾。

他在恍惚中闭着眼，体味了一会儿被湿软肠肉咬住的感觉，然后意识到了不对劲。他睁开眼，发现麦克斯在自己的床上。

“早安。”男孩抬起头来，颧骨发红，嘴唇湿润。

“麦克斯？你怎么在这里？”他想问你怎么没去上学，接着想起来他应该已经毕业了，随即意识到，这个只穿了背心和短裤、握着他晨勃的阴茎跪在腿间的男孩，是抛弃了麦克斯这个名字加入信条组织没两个月，就被魔法事故变回小孩模样的尼尔。

他彻底醒了，同时还想起来，他昨晚忘记重新给门加个咒语。非常不妙。

“你在干什么？”

“显而易见。”男孩刻意放慢速度，把唇边挂着的那点儿浊液卷进嘴里。

“你现在还是个孩子。”他僵硬地说。

“你知道我不再是麦克斯了吧，”尼尔似乎被他的反应逗乐了，“只是看上去像。”

“你是。”男人坐起来试图夺回对自己胯下的掌控权，尼尔却扒着他短裤的松紧带，直接把嘴唇贴了上去。

“好吧，麦克斯说他想要一个圆梦的机会。”他 探出舌尖，暗示性地舔过性器上交错突起的经络 。

“我以为你那时候应该满脑子是魁地奇球赛。”男人抓住尼尔的肩膀制止了他进一步的撩拨，没想到那条舌头放肆地舔上了他的小臂。

男孩狡黠地笑了起来：“可能因为我的性幻想对象不在魁地奇球队里。”

“尼尔。”他压低的警告声没有对眼前的恋人产生任何影响，他正预备直接把人抱起来赶出去，尼尔又开口了：“噢，对了，下面是来自未来的你的手信和口信——”他将脖子上的项链掏出来展示给他看，串在金色细链子上的那个倒水滴型小瓶子里面空空如也。

“ **‘发生的已经发生。’** ”

宝蓝色火焰里拿手比划的尼尔和梦里那个咬着瓶子的麦克斯重叠到了一起。

操。福灵剂。

他沉着脸把尼尔拉了起来，男孩伸出细瘦的胳膊环住他的脖子，金发毛茸茸地蹭得他的脸和心底微微发痒。他的大腿上还留着点儿婴儿肥，手伸进裤管里将他往上托时，柔软的臀肉就会往指缝里漏。比起让人难以忽略的少年身体的手感，更让他不适的是尼尔由此传达出来的过度信任。他不安分地将自己的屁股往他掌心里送，用这个身体暗示着，只要男人愿意，他就能被揉捏成讨人喜爱的形状。

“我不该太纵容你。”他咽下了说教的冲动，这不是个合适的时机，而眼前的男孩也不是真的无知无畏。他是尼尔，正在向自己的恋人献上毫无保留的爱意，因为魔法导致的临时性的躯体幼化，并不会让他成为没有防备心的猎物。

“那就给我一点教训。”尼尔咬着他的下唇，挺起胸脯，由着他卷起背心的下摆，因为笑意呼出的热气烘在他的胡子上。

他确实应该给他一点教训。因为盲目的爱，因为莽撞的性，或者是因为热衷于把他也拉进混乱中来这一点。

他的手指沿着股缝往下摸，肛口潮湿而柔软，稍稍探进去一按，里头的滑液就流下来打湿了指缝。

“我还是做过一点准备的……”尼尔的语调颇为自得，腿根却紧张得绷了起来。

他一点也不想知道为什么有人养病会带上润滑液。

他抽出手指，一把将尼尔按倒在床上，男孩配合地抬起腿让他扒掉了自己的短裤。勃起的巨物顶着白嫩的腿根，溢出的前液抹过会阴，湿亮一片。尼尔 悄悄吞咽口水，红着脸看着身上的男人沉默地用膝盖垫起他的尾椎，将他下身抬起来。他看得到自己尚未完全发育的幼芽，还有被挂在臂弯上微微发抖的大腿。他的手被抓住了，年长者慢慢引着他去摸自己湿漉漉的小洞。

“远远不够。”他说，“你还得再努力一把。”

他的导师垂着眼看着他，容色平静，审视他身体的眼神，同招募测试审视他的变形咒成果的时并无二致。尼尔的耳根发热，努力装出镇定的模样，颤抖着用手指抠挖自己的肠道。这明明是他一手促成的场面，他却感到了一点儿 窘迫 和不安。组织要忙的事情很多，在这之前，他们只做过寥寥几次，他是个聪明的学生，但还没来得及从性爱中学到足够多的经验、或者教训。

尼尔努力回忆恋人给自己做扩张的过往，甬道内的软肉裹上来缠住自己的感觉怪异又陌生，他咬着舌尖，一边摸着自己幼嫩的阴茎，一边尝试着往里塞进更多的手指来模拟即将接纳的巨物的体积。他的临时监护人好整以暇，就着男孩自慰的模样撸动，那硬物已然又胀大了一圈，抵着腿根画出暧昧的水痕。

尼尔软了腰呻吟出声，还没来得及感受一番自我探索带来的快感，就射在了小腹上。男人的手指也加入进来，大手和小手一齐在股间进进出出，发出淫靡的咕啾声。男孩眼神迷蒙，他跟不上男人抽送的速度，更多的润滑液涌了出来，也可能是肠液，他并不确定。他的腿被抬高了，膝盖抵在锁骨边上，他又被手指肏射了一回，白液挂在小巧的乳头上，让那两点鲜红的挺翘显得愈发色情。

尼尔后知后觉地意识到，这个稚嫩的身体比他预想的要敏感许多。

他的导师覆了上来，将男孩笼在自己的阴影里。尼尔还在努力从高潮中找回对肢体的掌控权，脸上满是情欲的绯红，他的身体敞开着，被指奸后的小穴红得 鲜艳欲滴 ，像是发情的羔羊，翘起尾巴，用带着腥气的淫液，恳求一场交媾。

“我可以的。” 男孩说。

“你并不知道。”男人回答。

对尼尔来说，他只是又回到了年少时候的春梦里。他被缓慢地破开，以血肉接纳每一寸挺进。身上的男人太过克制，他几乎感觉不到疼痛。男孩半张着小嘴深深呼吸，抱住膝弯，努力接纳贯穿他青春期的梦，坚实、灼热、叫人心口发疼。 他的梦里可曾得到这样温柔的抚摸？可曾得到这般怜惜的亲吻？ 他的腰被提得更高了，大半个身子都悬空着，尼尔哽咽了一下，他几乎是被钉住了，男人甚至不用费力去找敏感点，性器熨平了肠肉的每一处皱褶，顶得男孩有种奇妙的饱胀感。他在床笫间随着情潮颠簸摇摆，忍不住去摸自己没吃进去的那小半截柱体，闭着眼发出模糊的吟哦。

男人抽离出来，安慰般吻过他的眼角，将他翻过身去。少年的身体很容易满足，也容易疲惫。 他射了太多次，大腿还在高潮的余韵里发颤，顺从地任由对方把他摆出适合承接的姿势，胸脯贴着床单， 发红的膝盖陷入床铺， 腰臀高高翘起。他的喉间发出含义不清的咕哝，像是告饶，又像是渴求。

阴茎又肏了进去。

尼尔抓着床单，男人的腰胯拍在他的屁股上啪啪作响，小腹被反复顶出一个淫荡的弧度。他开始呜咽，像个被蹂躏的小狗，不堪主人过分的抚弄，却不知道还有逃离的选项，依然乖乖挨向那厚实温暖的掌心。

“不……我已经……”他的声音断断续续，身体随着顶撞往前一耸一耸， 仿佛 承载不了太多的情欲，全都变成眼泪流了出来。

“你可以的。”男人捻着尼尔小巧的乳头，男孩弱弱地哭叫了一声，并没有躲开。

尼尔有点儿后悔，他高估了自己的体力。他精疲力尽， 前边已经射不出什么东西来， 只有小穴还在违背意愿热情地收缩。他想说够了，却累得拼凑不出完整的词句，只有破碎的呻吟从嘴里溢出来。

男人抵着他的敏感点，射在了里面。 干高潮来得太猛烈，尼尔两眼失神，哆哆嗦嗦说不出话，嫩芽漏出一点黄色的尿液来。他 依然保持着那个撅高了屁股的顺服姿态，腰腹急促起伏着。被肏开的肛门一时还难以恢复到闭合的状态，肠肉微微外翻，露出一点内里鲜艳诱人的色泽。也许是他太小了，盛不下那么多精液，于是那些白色的浊液就在后穴无意识地开合里顺着腿根流下来。

他将男孩抱起来亲吻。尼尔看上去安静极了， 他没意识到自己被肏到失禁，顺从地任由男人用舌头搜刮他的口腔， 手指屈起来轻轻抓挠他的胸膛 。

他耐心地等男孩在亲吻和爱抚里缓过了神，才将人抱去了浴室。 当然有更快速有效的清理方法，但既然有人妄图用魔法干坏事，那么理应接受一点儿没有魔法的教训。尼尔在温水里昏昏欲睡，两条腿放松地打开，由着男人清理自己的身体。他显然并不觉得这算什么惩罚，后穴的敏感处被手指刻意碾过时也只是哼出慵懒的鼻音，蹭着对方结实的手臂又射了一回。

“我还是比较喜欢未来的那个你。”尼尔被男人抱回自己的卧室时，突然开口说。

“我倒是有点讨厌未来的那个我了。”他平和地回答。尽管整个事件仿佛一个完美的莫比乌斯环，但在他看来，未来的那个自己显然应当负起主要责任来。

男孩在床上翻过身趴着，抱住枕头，歪头去看坐在床边的男人。“别太难过，”他的身体还酸软无力，语调却已轻盈起来，“如果你是在担心我不分轻重缓急乱用福灵剂的话……”他将一只手从枕头底下抽出来，张开手掌，水滴状的吊坠小瓶同金色的细链一起在挂他手心反射着室内的微光。

“它在这儿呢。”

“噢，令人惊讶。”他干巴巴地说。

“你知道？！”

“不太难猜。”

尼尔瞪了他片刻，随后泄气般将脸埋进了枕头里。

“别太难过，”男人柔声说，“未来的你说谎的技术大有精进。”

他弯下身，在那半湿的金发间印下一个吻，随后带上门离开了，留男孩一个人默默纠结自己应当先失望还是先高兴起来。

尼尔的非典型病假终止于次日清晨，他轻松破坏了门上重新加固的咒语，风一般冲进来给了男人一个热情洋溢的法式深吻。

“看，我恢复啦！”

他没能顺利展示自己完好无恙的身体，因为他的导师径直将他掀到床上，亲自彻底地检查了一番。

FIN.


End file.
